


Sakura's Stories

by Smerup100



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, Chains, F/M, I just really like Sakura, Open Ending, Red District, Sensei!Itachi, Street kid Sakura, Will add more tags alone the way, one short, one shorts, poor sakura, sakumo knows, tired!Sakura, uzumaki sakura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smerup100/pseuds/Smerup100
Summary: So this is where I'll dump all my one short stories with Sakura.





	1. Red district part 1

Itachi sometimes wondered what he had done in his previous life to deserve this. Especially when the boys wouldn't stop fighting. He had to count down from ten to make sure he wouldn't snap at them. Even he had his limits, despite what people thought, and it was running _thin_.

His foolish little brother Sasuke, and Naruto, the Hokage's son, rarely agreed on anything, it seemed to have only gotten worse now that they are on the same team. Then there was Kakashi, the boy who didn't seem to think he needs anyone, except his father. And finally, there was his favorite student out of all of them: Sakura, the girl was always a polite and quiet girl. She was the one who always seemed to have an endless supply of Pocky and dango. It was a well know fact that most Uchihas had a sweet tooth.

"Good morning Itachi-sensei!" Ah, thinking of the girl and she shall appear. He turned his head to look at her and nodded in return. He took note of Sakura already offering him a stick of dango. This was why he favored her over the rest of his students. He used more time training her than the boy, there was just too much potential inside her that he couldn’t ignore if he tried. He just couldn’t understand how everyone else seem incapable of seeing it. She didn't even mind sharing her seemingly endless supply of dango with him. Really, that alone had told him that her parents had raised her well.

Itachi had never investigated their fills, having known most of them since they were babies. He only knew that Sakura was from a civilian family from the gossip. Itachi had known many cases like hers. Civilian children simply being overlooked in favor of the clan children. Not to talk about how many heirs in her class alone, well there won’t be anything interesting he couldn’t figure out himself. 

Do to that, Sakura remained a mystery to him, and he so love a good puzzle. It was both so much fun, while still frustrating for him. Sakura wasn't a very open person to begin with, and even when they did have long talks. Itachi always ended up realizing that she still hasn’t said anything new about herself, and _**HE**_ had been the one to talk about himself, again. Diplomat in the making right there. But that was okay, seeing how she reacted to his praise was enough for now.

By contrast, Naruto was very loud, and liked to let the whole village know what he thought about everything and anything. Itachi or anyone else, had no problems knowing when something was wrong with him. Sasuke was his little baby brother. For him, Sasuke was like an open book, even if he was about as talkative as a pile of rocks. Kakashi just reminded him of himself, only a bigger asshole, when he was that age, so it wasn't hard to see past his mask, either.

Funny enough, it was Sakura he had the hardest time reading. Her smiles could be either sad, bittersweet or forced and they all looked the same to him. He had never seen Sakura lose her temper…  
Hell, she had never even raised her voice when the boys said something mean or hurtful to her. Which they did way to often for his liking, he got revenge on her behalf by “training”. Shisui said he just beat them into the ground, but what did he know.

Sasuke seemed to believe that Sakura was somehow beneath him, do to the fact that she didn't come from a clan nor had any important parents. Somehow Sasuke thought that meant, that she didn't understand nor had a right to voice her opinions regarding anything. Itachi highly disapproved of this, and often lectured him on it. Genjutsu was highly useful here, what felt like 72 hours of lecture that truly only lasted seconds. Naruto seemed to mean well but thought that she needed them to protect her. Which was ridicules, as if he would allow her not to be able to protect herself. He didn’t even want to think about Kakashi, it always led to headaches.

She was polite, gentle and holding all of them at a distance at the same time. That seemed to be the only thing the boys could pick up on. Itachi had taken her aside more than once, asking if she was alright. He knew deep down that she wouldn’t just tell him, but he had hope, that someday she would look at him and see someone she could rely on. It was probably in these moments that she looked the happiest. Her eyes would soften just so, and a ghost of a smile on her sweet lips. Her reply was always the same.

He noticed the bruises on her arms, but it was mostly hidden under her blouse. She didn't say anything them, so neither did he. It didn’t stop Itachi to wonder if there were more that he couldn’t see. She had said that if there were any problems, she would come to him, he only prayed that it wasn’t a lie.  
Still, he didn't like it, and decided to change strategy. Maybe some team bonding would do well, surely a meal couldn’t go wrong. Either way, it was time to meet her parents, and maybe that would shed some light on the case of her bruises...

"Enough for today! We will all share dinner at my house tonight so be sure to bring your family, too," Itachi said when training was over. He had been nice today. He had only beaten them all into the ground until they couldn't stand anymore once without giving them a mission afterward. Really, he was becoming soft.  
He watched as Sakura was the first one to stand up on shaking legs. It was odd how she was always the first one on her feet again, it worried him that she had such a high pain toleration. No, that wasn't right… he was worried for what that meant, for her, the civilian, to have the highest tolerance in the team didn’t seem right. In the end, he watched her walk away once again without saying anything else, but a goodbye.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Itachi stood in the kitchen with his mother, she was talking about how excited she was to finally meet the rest of his students and "Sasuke-chan's" teammates. His mother had forced her way in, “to make sure the food got ready on time”. He knew that she didn’t have any siblings but didn’t know if She had one or two parents, so he made food for two parents.  
The first to arrive was with his father and brother, shortly followed by Kakashi and his dad. He could hear Naruto yelling way before Itachi saw him, which quite frankly, was no surprise. Both of his parents following right behind him, it was surprising how the Hokage still found time for family. Now, they were only missing their only female member, and hopefully, she would show up any minute now.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This was the first time, since meeting her that Sakura was late. Granted it was only ten minutes, but still Itachi was beginning to worry. Someone finally knocked on his door, and Itachi had never walked so discreetly fast to the door. Only it wasn’t just Sakura that he came face-to-face with, but his own elder cousin smiling at him with Sakura standing hesitantly by his side.

"I sincerely apologize Itachi-sensei, for being late, but I got lost…" The longer she talked, the more it turned into a mumble and her ears red. He swore she said something about Uchihas, clones and everyone looking alike, but that might just be him. Through it all, she never once looked him in the eyes, and seemed to find the ground far more interesting.

He simply moved aside to let her in. He watched as she politely introduced herself to all the adults and greeted her teammates. Shisui looking at him in amusement before leaving.

Itachi watched as his foolish brother simply ignored her greeting, their mother jabbed him in the ribcage before he reacted. As Sasuke finally gave a grunt in acknowledgment, mother's smile becomes more and more forced. She glanced at her husband, and gave him a look that clearly stated, that Sasuke’s rude behavior was his fault.  
They could agree on that much, at least. If only their mother knew that right now, Sasuke was being on his best behavior right now.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Neh, Sakura-chan, do you not have parents?" Naruto finally asked. Itachi could tell that the blond boy had tried to hold back from asking. It was clear that he had ultimately failed in the end. He watched as a grim look appeared on the Fourth Hokage's face at the question, as if he knew the answer but didn't like it.

"… Everyone has parents Naruto-san. Even people from the red district, they are just…"

No one said anything after that, and Sakura simply continued to eat as if she hadn’t left the question unanswered. It clearly didn’t sit well with Naruto, but his father gave him a look, that made him keep it to himself.

"How can someone so disgusting bastard child of a whore be so ungrateful? Not even give him a prober reply” hissed Sasuke at her, mother just mange to say hiss his name when Sakura simply stood up. Everyone knew what it meant to live in the redistricted among prostitutes, murders and smugglers. Itachi understood that whatever Sakura did next, his little brother had deserved it... but what he had not expected was for her to let him off with just a slap him.

"My parents are honest hardworking people, who unlike you have to work themselves into the ground just to ensure that there is food on the table. _**You**_, a child raised in the summer district with a silver spoon in your mouth know nothing of the worlds darker sides.”  
She looked down at Sasuke with cold eyes, and for a moment Itachi wonder if she would try to kill him. She had hissed the words at him with such venom, that he couldn’t help but dead what she must have seen. He had once heard about a man that was murdered there and hanged from some of the light polls only held up by his organs, like a sick decoration.  
Yet her green eyes were not angry, but she seemed defeat instead. It seems that not even her anger was worthy of Sasuke. Itachi thought that it was a look that should never have been on her face in the first place.

She turned around and quickly gathered her things and gave a quiet goodbye before leaving. He wanted to follow her, but first, he would have to deal with his brother once and for all. Not that he needed to it, it seemed that their mother had gotten to him first. Holding him up by the ear while hissing something to him.  
He took one glance at Sasuke and saw him looking at him for help. Itachi just got up and turned to leave only to paused one by the door, turning his head to look over his shoulder at Sasuke.

"Be gone before I return."  
With that, he was out the door, looking for his student. It was one of his crows that found her by the river. Instead of saying anything, Itachi simply sat down beside her and pulled her into his side. She began to cry all over again, holding onto him like a lifeline.

"Why did you come?" She asked, after most of her tears were gone. She looked up at him, and he was reminded of how vulnerable and innocent she really was. It made Itachi want to protect her for the rest of his life.

"I couldn't leave my favorite student alone, now, could I?"  
It was not something he would ever voice aloud again, but the smile she gave him made up for it. Her smiles did odd things to him... and he wanted to see her smile like forever… preferably, only at him, _of course._


	2. Pink haired Uzumaki

Minato had been talking to Itachi when they felt the chakra. They had felt the chakra from the forest of death, the place where all the geniuses were. It wasn't just any chakra either. They had first felt Orochimaru's and then the Kyuubi's chakra. They had left at once.

Minato looked around the place, anyone could tell that there had been a battle here. He saw something orange out the corner of his eye, and a feeling of death hit him. When he moved closer, he found that it was indeed his son's precious jacket. The jacket he hardly took off to sleep at night, was left in a bush.

"Hokage-sama" Itachi called out to him. Minato turned around and found what Itachi was looking at. It was chains. The chains were moving in a circle protesting whoever was inside. At a closer look, he could see there were two different types of chains. The first one he knew, having seen Kushina using them and knowing they were more for protection than anything. The other chain type was thinner and instead of glowing golden, they glowed red.

When they moved closer to the shield the red chains shot out at them. The chain barely touched his hand, but it had been enough to give him third-degree burn on said hand. The chain didn't follow them but instead returned to its previous place.

Suddenly the chains stopped spinning and one of them moved aside, just enough that someone could look out from inside. Frighten green eyes looked out from the shell of chains. His eyes met with the only female member of team 7.

He stood perfectly still watching her watching him, before turning to Itachi. They had to wait a couple of minutes before the chains began to disappear. Minato let his eyes look her over.

There Sakura sat holding onto both her teammates like her life depended on it. Her eyes were red and anyone could tell she had been crying. Her clothes were a mess and there was drained blood in places, she even had bruised that had already turned black and blue.

The guilt shot through him before he could blink. It was a miracle that she had even survived an encounter with Orochimaru. The fact that she was still wake should have been impossible.

"Ho-Hokage-sama"

She began to cry all over again in pure relief. He was in front of her only a second later holding her close as her body shook. It had taken her less than a minute to move away from the hug and the tears had all but stopped.

Sakura had always been like this, even when she had only been 5. When she finally broke down it was never for long. Shortly after she would be smiling and laughing. Everyone believes her smiles and thought her life was perfect. It always amazed him what a good actor she was.

He simply watched as she turned back to her teammates looking them over for letting out a sign.

"He was after Sasuke-san"

Minato switched his eyes over to Itachi-san for a second, taking note of the way his mulches tighten.

"He wanted to bite his neck… That was when the… chains showed up?"

She seemed so unsure of what to call it. For a brief moment he considered if it had been Naruto's chains, but just as quickly dismissed it. Only female Uzumaki was able to use the chains. He stopped that tail of thoughts for another time when no threat was looming over Konoha and right now that was Orochimaru wasn't hanging over his head.

"Can you lift Naruto-san onto my back or is that against the rules?"

Sakura was already onto the next thing. She might not be as strong as Naruto or Sasuke was, but she outsmarted them both combined. Minato knew her only friend was the Nara-hire and that was only because of the challenge he posted in shogi.

"Orochimaru won't be back for a couple of days, I would say that the second part will finish before he makes a new move… We will continue on Hokage-sama have a good day"

And she left just like that, Minato stood back with Itachi merely watching her limping away.

* * *

"Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka"

Sakura looked over at the blond girl, sizing her up slowly. Ino looked smug and confident, Sakura just felt _tired_. Tired of sound nins, Orochimaru, of every move she was her muscles would scream in pain and the boys' underappreciation on being rescued by a girl. All she wanted to do was sleep and the only way to do that was getting rid of Ino, so that was what she would do.

She went down and stood before the blond robotic, not listening to her taunting. Nothing could scare her after having to face off against Orochimaru, most certainly not a spoiled brat. The moment they began, she sends the other girl flying through the wall and knocked the girl out cold, totally anticlimax but she just wanted her bed, didn´t they see how tired she was? The man was just standing there gaping at her before looking at the blond.

"Can I go now?"

While she was claimed the winner, she went back to her team yawing. She could hear the teams talking but didn´t care for their though either. Once there she stumbled along the wall and fell asleep, feeling safe with her teacher there.

* * *

Minato had kept a watch on the girl ever since the forest. He supposed it made sense that she would be a long lost Uzumaki, the hair color should have at least given him a hint. Just the thought of the upcoming political mess was giving him a headage, why hadn´t she been born inside of fire? Why did it have to be Kumu? Maybe they never had to know.

* * *

This was just an idea to a story, not sure if I someday will make it into one, but for now, it is just a one-short


	3. Red district part 2

The first time that Sakumo saw her, he didn´t realize that she was Mebuki’s daughter. Or even the second time. It didn´t hit him for months who her mother was.  
But then again Sakumo hadn´t talked with his sister-in-law since his dear wife passed away. 

He owned that woman a lot, for all those years ago. Menuki and Mebuki were twins born and raised in a brothel. He had met Menuki while she was out buying food and her sweet smile had swept him off his feet. Mebuki had unlike her sister little care for the poor and had been saving all her money to buy herself free.

  
Menuki had instead used quite a bit of hers to help the kids on the street get food and shelter. Mebuki had a strong personality, with a sister-complex and a need to protect Menuki, Sakumo had upon meeting her for the first time, had the thought that it was a shame she never joined the ranks, she would have _thrived_ in T&I.

He remembers not caring that they were from the red district, or that they were both working as prostitutes. He remembers the first time he had met the hardworking man, Kizashi, with bad puns and jokes. He had a smile that made Sakumo think, that Minato might not keep his title as sunshine, with the way Kizashi lit up the room.  
  
To this day he had no idea how two people so different fit so well together. He had softened her rough edges in some way. So, when the time came and he asked for Mebuki blessing to merry Menuki, she had agreed after informing him how she would kill him, should he make Menuki cry.

He later found out that as long as she was under the thumb of the brothel, they couldn´t get married.

The day Menuki got pregnant he had been overjoyed. The only problem had that she still belonged to the brothel and any child of hers would as well. If that wasn´t bad enough, Menuki got easily sick due to the pregnancy. Mebuki had come through for them in a way he had never expected. She bought Menuki´s freedom instead of her own. Neither of them ever got a chance to thank her for the sacrifice she had made that day.

He had never tried to keep in contact with the fanciest blond he had ever met. It wasn´t until the family dinner at the Uchiha clan, that he had noted the way her green eyes narrowed as she sneered at Sasuke-kun that the thought hit him, so this is what their daughter would look like. Frankly, he felt like an idiot for not realizing it sooner.

He still hadn´t talked to his _niece, _and wasn´t that just crazy? For the last couple of months. Sakura was much like her mother, both reminding him of feral animals. He knew it was only his own coward behaver that was to blame. He knew he needed to get his shit together soon.

* * *

Sakura hated what today stood for, it was bound to be horrible since her mother passed away. She could still remember that day. It was time to visit that horrible place once more.

* * *

_The winter was one of the coldest winters that Konoha had had in years. The freezer and heater hadn´t worked for years now, and she had only cold water. Her mother was asleep in the only bed they had right now, far too thin, but so had her dad been when he was still alive. He had passed the last winter, and no hospital would take in anyone from the red district. She didn´t have enough money to pay the bill and help her mother. Now her mother´s breathing was becoming shallow too, just like dads had, and Sakura had the feeling she wouldn´t make it till tonight.  
  
When next morning came and her mother had stopped breathing, she just stood there looking down at her blond hair the was sticking to her face, her hollow cheeks, blue cracked lips, and dark bags under her eyes. Sakura couldn´t help but angrily wonder, how the Hokage could just ignore the problems that were the red district, weren´t they also his people? Or did that luxury only extend to those born in the right place?  
  
What right did he have to decide who was worthy or not? She wanted to hit something, scream at the world for this injustice, they had been good people dame it! She wanted to cry, her body shaking with frustrating energy that was just waiting to come out to lash out at the next person she saw. Grinding her teethes she turned around hiding her chakra and ran out the apartment, hoping to outrun this life. _

_By the time she had stopped, her legs were shaking and suddenly stopped supporting her. Sakura culled in on herself scraping at her arms until they bleed._

* * *

She ran until her legs gave out from the apartment, not able to handle the memories that it brought forth. She couldn´t run anymore, collapsing where she stood. She had never done something so irrelevant, so irresponsible before in her life. Her body was shaking and the tears began to fall before she could anything about it. By the time her tears had stopped her body almost didn´t shake anymore, her eyes were red and puffy hurt to blink. _  
  
_Now she just felt empty inside again like the year before. Looking at the sky, though the threes, she couldn´t help but wonder if anyone would be out looking for her. She didn´t have anyone left, maybe her team would note her absence.

  
Since the failed team dinner 5 months ago, the air between her and Sasuke had been even tenser than before.   
Naruto seemed even more torn on how to act around her now that he knew she was an orphan, that it was just downright awkward. Itachi-sensei had a new tendency to hover over her and while she knew he meant well, it was beginning to become irritating.

The only one she seemed to get along with anymore was Kakashi. He didn´t treat much differently than before he was just far more willing to work together with her. Sakura had given him a puppy earlier today, that she had found and believed the puppy to be a nin dog, as a Christmas gift this year.

He had begun to bring a pug to training a month before, and she had thought that a pack might do better. The silver-haired kid had tenderly taken the puppy this morning and called him Bull. Sakura was pretty sure they were friends now, kind of, maybe, ish? He had hugged her. He would be the first one in years to do that. Since living in the red district wasn´t a place to make friends or it could get you killed. Closing her eyes once more she simply laid there breathing.

* * *

Sakumo was surprised when his otherwise stoic son had come home asking to borrow his pack, frantically. He didn´t know that Kakashi and Sakura had become friends? Sakura was missing since she hadn´t shown for training this late morning, Itachi was on ANBU-business and Genma was in charge, the poor snot.

That was how Sakumo, Genma, and tree kids were heading into the red district to find her home. He had little interest in looking around too much, the people leading on walls, dried blood, the smell of vomit, sex, rotten bodies, and garbage was hurting his poor head. His pack seemed to be just as unhappy to be here as him. He made sure to keep all the kids close.

When they finally stood outside her door in one of the worst parts of the red district, on wood that could break under their weigh the door stood open. He left the teen outside with the kids and walked into the apartment. The thought that someone could live here was horrifying. He passed by a small chine made for a man and a woman that he remembers and felt grief hit him so hard, it knocked the air out of his lungs.

The place was in no way form or shape a space for any human to live. When he finally made it into the place that was most likely the bedroom, he wanted to turn around and flee. Sakumo could smell the sickness and death on the bed where the bones and decayed body laid. He had a pretty good guess on whom that body belonged to. It stung his sensitive nose and made his eyes water. 

Shaking his head, he went outside to the boys, asked Genma to take the boys home. Promising Kakashi that he would find her, before following her scent again.

He didn´t get very far, just outside the forest of death, when he was joined by the Hokage, apparently, the kids hadn´t listened to what he had said and went inside anyway, they probably saw their first dead body. It wasn´t a surprise that they had gone to the Hokage for it, he just hoped they had kept the Uchiha clan out of it. Police force or not, Sakumo knew that the red district followed their own set of laws, they especially wouldn´t listen to someone with a fancy badge.

“Ah, Minato-sama what can I do for you?” He asked not bothering with his manners. He had a young kid <strike>_niecefamiliepack_</strike> to find if Minato wanted something he could talk and walk at the same time.

“Naruto told me of her apartment, so I went there and made arrangements for her mother to be removed,” The blond said grimly, the knowledge that the apartment properly left a sour taste in his mouth. The red district was always a very sore sport for all the Hokages and Minato felt no different than them on that account.

But the only way to even begin to take it apart would be with an inside man. The Hokage had a bigger chance of being adored by Kumo-nin than getting someone for that job. The people from there were all jaded, aggressive, mistrustful, feral, paranoid creatures, that would kill each other just to live for another day.

There was only one thing that would make them unify, and that was when the rest of Konoha tried to get involved in their business. They were even so good at it, that they made the ANBU run around like headless chickens. It was embarrassing, to say the least.

Properly why he had placed Sakura on his son´s team, to have an excuse to get close to her and for a bond that would make her more inclined to help him in the future. The girl seemed quite aware of that and kept her distance from the blond man.  
  
The fact that Minato had send someone to the apartment when she wasn´t even home, didn´t help his case. Well, they should begin to prepare for the retaliation they would get. Frankly, Sakumo didn´t understand what the connection between Sakura and Minato seemed to be. To be honest, he didn´t care, what he did care about, was the effect it seemed to have on Sakura, and not in a good way. She was from the red district, and they protected their own against people like the Hokage. He just hoped it wouldn´t turn into a civil war.


End file.
